tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dowager Hatt
Dowager Hatt Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham and Sir Lowham Hatt's mother, Stephen and Bridget Hatt's great-grandmother and Lady Hatt's mother-in-law. Bio In her first visit to Sodor, Gordon was charged with bringing her to Kirk Ronan. She later visited Sodor several times, including once to celebrate her birthday. During her youth, she used to be a very good opera singer, though her son does not like hearing it. She owns a Dalmatian, which she renamed "Gremlin" after her adventure with Gordon's "gremlins". In the Driver Perkins segments of the Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD it is revealed that she also has a parrot named Beaky. As of the CGI Series, Dowager Hatt appears to live near Maithwaite. She later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon and became cross when Sir Topham Hatt failed to show up for a lunch date and went out to find him, on board Thomas. Persona She is a bit of a thrill-seeker and hates going slow and resting. She hates nonsense and is shown not to believe in mythical creatures such as the abominable snowman. She loves her son, Sir Topham and opera singing. Attire Dowager Hatt usually wears a green dress and a green hat, with a gold band and a red flower on it. During the winter she wears a purple dress and purple hat with a lighter purple flower on it. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; thirteenth season onwards) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth season only) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; thirteenth season onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel; fifteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; ninth season onwards) * Loretta Santini (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Her title, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. * Keith Wickham Is The Only Actor To Play A Female Character Since Robin Williams In the 1993 Movie Mrs. Doubtfire. * Dowager Hatt's appearance has changed over the course of the television series. ** Season 12: *** Her eye color changed from brown to blue. *** She appears to have lost a significant amount of weight. ** Season 18: *** She develops wrinkles on her forehead along with paler skin. Merchandise * ERTL (with Mrs. Kyndley; discontinued) Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlin75.png File:GordonandtheGremlin76.png|Dowager Hatt with the Fat Controller and her dog, Gremlin File:GordonandtheGremlin38.png File:GordonandtheGremlin50.png File:GordonandtheGremlin82.png|Dowager Hatt and her son File:It'sOnlySnow17.png|Dowager Hatt among the villagers File:ThomasAndTheJetEngine30.JPG|Dowager Hatt among the passengers File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic3.PNG|Dowager Hatt at her birthday File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage81.png File:ExcellentEmily70.png|Dowager Hatt in CGI File:Percy'sParcel72.png|Dowager Hatt with Sir Topham Hatt File:Percy'sParcel77.png|Dowager Hatt's portrait File:Percy'sParcel78.png File:JittersandJapes16.png File:JittersandJapes65.png|Dowager Hatt being bounced around inside Annie File:GordonandFerdinand47.png File:DayoftheDiesels435.png|Dowager Hatt with Lady Hatt File:StopthatBus!45.png|Dowager Hatt and her friends File:ExpressComingThrough26.png File:ExpressComingThrough56.png File:Toad'sAdventure57.png|Dowager Hatt having tea with Sir Topham Hatt File:Toad'sAdventure59.png File:Toad'sAdventure83.png File:Toad'sAdventure101.png File:MillieandtheVolcano100.png|Dowager Hatt with Sir Topham Hatt at the Dinosaur Park File:TheAdventureBegins85.png|Dowager Hatt's portrait cameo in the Adventure Begins File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas275.png|Dowager Hatt in her Christmas attire File:TheBeastofSodor74.png|Dowager Hatt is onboard Thomas File:Redsvs.Blues105.png|Dowager Hatt attending a football match File:Hugo7.png File:DowagerHattJapanese.jpg File:ERTLMrsHattandMrsKyndley.jpg|ERTL Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley See also * Category:Images of Dowager Hatt Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters